The Power Of Prodigy
by hey-sasstiel
Summary: So I'm not exactly sure where this is going but, hold on to your seat and enjoy the ride!
1. Chapter 1

**It was the first day in the 10****th**** grade. Bulma is the "It" girl. Vegeta is a bad-boy. Not to mention a total hottie and a 12 on a scale of 1 to 10. Not that anyone would ever fully admit it, but every girl in the school had a crush on him. It seems like he was on a date every night. Bulma would talk to those girls the morning after their dates with him. They all said the same thing: He was an amazing kisser. Bulma always wondered why Vegeta didn't have a girlfriend. It seemed quite bizarre to her that with all the girls drooling over him he didn't pick one. **

**It was Monday morning when Vegeta heard his mother calling for him. "Vegeta, get up honey. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of 10****th**** grade would you?". Vegeta groaned in response. He was definitely NOT a morning person. When he smelled the essence of food coming from downstairs he forced himself out of bed. He put on black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a black sweatshirt. "VEGETA!" his mother called once again. "I'm up, I'm up" the flame haired teenager replied. Meanwhile….**

**Bulma was already up and eating breakfast. For her the first day of 10****th**** grade was very important. Her being the most popular girl in school everything about her had to be PERFECT. She had to have the cutest clothes, best make-up, and super-model fabulous hair. "Morning honey" called to his only daughter. "Good morning daddy" Bulma said. "You look very pretty today" complimented Bulma's father. "Thank you dad". Bulma was thinking about how amazing today should be. She gets to see her best friend in the world, Chi-Chi, and gets to find a new boyfriend. She had broken up with Yamcha over the summer. At first she was a bit bummed but as the days passed she found it as a new opportunity. Going through the list of guys in her head she passed by one very familiar boy. "Vegeta" she thought. "Hmmmmm he is a bad boy but that just makes him hotter" "Honey isn't it about time you should be leaving" her father said interrupting her thoughts. Bulma looked up at the clock and realized that if she didn't leave now she might miss the bus. "Oh yeah, thank-you daddy. Goodbye, I love you." "Love you too pumpkin, have a great day!" And with that Bulma was out the door. **

**A/N I know its a bit short but its my first one soooo yeah! Review please!**


	2. Meeting Friends and Prissys

"**Hey Vegeta" called his best friend, Goku. **

"**Hey Kakarot. What's up?" Vegeta asked. "The sky" Goku replied quite nonchalantly. "No really?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "So Vegeta, how was your summer?" "Hot" Vegeta replied without hesitation. "In both ways" he added with one of his famous smirks. "Nice" Goku said. "Who was the lucky girl?" he questioned. "No Kakarot. The question is who **_**wasn't **_**the lucky girl" Vegeta said. "Hmm I know two girls that weren't lucky this summer" "Who?" "Bulma and Chi-Chi" Goku said. "Oh yeah. Your girlfriend and the head of the prissys" Vegeta replied. "Fine. Look there they are now!" Goku said. "Just walk away Kakarot" "But why-" "Just walk away". Across the schoolyard….**

"**Bulma where do you think Goku is going?" "I don't know Chi-Chi" Bulma replied. "But I don't want to go by him because he's walking with that **_**thing.**_**" Chi-Chi frowned at Bulma's comment. "Seriously Bulma? You **_**still **_**have a grudge over Vegeta?" "Yeah. He's a jerk" "Well once you get to know him he's actually really nice. Also he's really funny too." "Chi, why are you always standing up for that child?" Chi-Chi opened her mouth in response but was cut off. "Oh yeah I know. He's your boyfriend's best friend" With that Chi-Chi stormed off to where Goku and Vegeta are.**

"**Hey Chi-Chi" Goku said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Goku." Chi-Chi replied "Hey Chi. What's up?" Chi-Chi stared at him blankly for a second then answered his question. "Nothing much really. Did you know that you and Bulma call me the same thing?" "What? Chi? I've called you that forever" "Yeah I know I was just wondering if you knew" Vegeta smirked. "Well now I do. By the way don't talk about that prissy around me" "Bulma calls you a thing" "And I should care why?" Vegeta looked questioningly at Chi-Chi. "Anyway see you guys later I got to get to class" "Bye Vegeta" said Chi-Chi. "See ya Vegeta" said Goku. "See you later brother". With that Vegeta walked to his class leaving behind Goku and Chi-Chi. **

"**Why hello Vegeta" said Vegeta's teacher. "Hey" Vegeta mumbled. He scanned for the room for an empty seat when the teacher interrupted his thoughts. "There is a sit right there Vegeta." He pointed to the seat next to Bulma. Bulma didn't notice, she was talking to a friend next to her. Vegeta cursed under his breath and went to sit next to her. "Oh no. Why you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta saw this as an opportunity to get Bulma mad. "Well I guess now I can make your life a living hell from now on right?" He asked with a smirk. "Everybody quiet down class is about to begin" With that everybody took there seats. Vegeta saw out of the corner of his eye that Bulma was glaring at him. "This is going to be a **_**really**_** fun year" he thought to himself. 40 minutes later the bell rang. Bulma stopped Vegeta outside the classroom. "What do you want prissy?" **

"**Look we need to talk"**


	3. Bulma's Talk

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I had school and stuff sooo yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters! **

**Bulma looked into his black onyx eyes wondering how she was going to tell him her secret. No she cant. He would never believe her. But she had to tell him. **

"**Listen Geta" then he looked at her funny.**

"**Sorry I just make up nicknames for people and-"**

"**Just get on with what you're telling me" Vegeta said **

"**OK" Bulma took a deep breath. "I think I like you a tiny bit" Vegeta had a look of pure horror on his face upon hearing this. **

"**As annoying as you might be" Bulma quickly added. **

"**H-how?" **

"**How are you annoying? Well to start-" **

"**Not that. I'm talking about how do you like me?"**

"**To be honest, I'm not very sure. But when I look at you my heart does a little tap dance" With that said Vegeta couldn't help but crack a little smile. (A/N I know a little OOC for him.) **

"**Wow" he thought. "This is the first time anyone has actually cared about me" **

"**Well. How about tonight we'll take an experiment date?" Bulma was shocked but still…..**

"**OK" **

"**I'll pick you up at seven" After that Vegeta was just about to walk away when Bulma grabbed him and hugged the ever-so-loving-HELL out of Vegeta. Bulma then went to tell her friends her plans for that night. **

**At Lunch: **

"**Hello Chi-Chi" Bulma said still in her joyful mood.**

"**Hey Bulma" Chi-Chi replied "You seem awfully happy. Are you sick or something?" Chi-Chi asked playfully while putting her hand up to Bulma's forehead. **

"**I'm fine it's just that tonight I'm going on a date with someone" Chi-Chi gasped at this. **

"**Bulma Briefs who is it and why didn't you tell me sooner?" **

"**OK don't freak out but I'm going with…Vegeta" Chi-Chi looked at her blue-haired friend wide eyed. Then she smirked in a very Vegeta-like way and said "I told you he's not so bad once you get to know him!"**

"**Don't say it!" Bulma begged.**

"**Oh but I have to!" Chi-Chi grinned evilly. **

"**Bulma Briefs, I told you so!" **

**Just then Goku came by. "Who told who what?"**

**Both the girls started bursting out laughing and Bulma almost fell out of her chair. When the two girls finally settled down Chi-Chi told her boyfriend the whole story. **

"**SERIOUSLY VEGETA AND BULMA?" Goku looked nervously behind him at Vegeta to make sure that he didn't hear him. **

"**Goku shhhh!" Chi-Chi said frantically. **

"**OK OK but I thought you hated him Bulma?"**

"**Well I kind of sort of liked him a tiny bit and was trying to conceal it." She said sheepishly (Try saying that 5 times fast!) **

"**Well good luck on your date!" Goku said as he started to walk off.**

"**Bye Goku" the two girls said in unison. **

"**Chi, later do you want to come over my house and help me pick out an outfit?"**

"**Sure Bulma!" Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.**

"**Well see you later Chi-Chi!"**

"**Bye Bulma!" **

**I hope you guys liked it! I made this chapter a bit longer than the others and this is about the length I'm going to try and keep future chapter and/or stories. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Preparing For Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this story. Well I guess I own Prodigy. **

**At Bulma's House: **

**Bulma laid down on her bed after a long and hard day of school. Staring at the ceiling Bulma was wondering when her friend was going to arrive at her house. Just then she heard the door bell ring. **

"**I got it!" Bulma yelled springing up from her bed. **

"**What's up Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked while holding up a bag of make-up. Bulma smiled because she was happy her friend brought more make-up for her to use.**

"**Nothing much Chi-Chi. Except you know I'm going out with going out with a ridiculously hot bad boy in a few hours" With that both the girls ran up the stairs to Bulma's room nearly knocking over on the way. **

"**So Chi, to start, what style should it be?" **

"**Not to glamorous but not to laid back either"**

"**Well that's **_**very **_**helpful" Bulma said sarcastically. Chi-Chi frowned.**

"**Sorry Bulma but what do you think can be perfectly between glamorous and laid back?"**

"**How about a skirt with a t-shirt and high top sneakers ?" Both the girls thought about this and imagined it in their minds. **

"**Yeah Bulma that seems pretty cool!"**

"**OK let me find it in my closet" Chi-Chi waited about three minutes for her best friend to come out of her huge closet. Finally Bulma came out and she look beautiful.**

"**Wow" was all Chi-Chi could say as she stared wide eyed at her blue haired friend. Bulma was wearing a dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt, a black Cherokee skirt, and to top it all off, black and blue Air Jordan's that matched her whole outfit perfectly. **

"**Well? How do I look?"**

"**Amazing! Vegeta is going to love it!" **

**Bulma smiled as both the girls got to work on hair and make-up. **

**At Vegeta's House **

**Vegeta was searching through his closet trying to figure out what to wear. **

"**Well it should be something simple" Vegeta thought to himself. Finally after about 20 minutes of searching he found the perfect outfit. Blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt, black converse shoes, and his football jacket. **

"**This should be enough" he thought to himself. Just to be sure he went downstairs to ask his sister. (A/N I know Vegeta doesn't really have a sister but I want to put her in the story for future use) Vegeta searched through the whole house before finding his identical twin sister. (Again. I know if you are a different gender you cant be identical but there Saiyans so its different for them) She had long jet black hair just like Vegeta's going down to about her mid-back. Her eyes were a mixture of black with a tiny bit of blue in them. She was beautiful. No girl could ever compare to her. Not even Bulma or Chi-Chi. She was different than other Saiyans. Her hair was not spiky but silky straight. Also she preferred to fight with a dagger rather than her hands and feet. When Vegeta found her she was sitting on the couch in their living room watching TV.**

"**Hey Prodigy?" (Her parents named her that because they wished for her to grown INTO a prodigy) **

"**Yes oh brother of mine?" **

"**I was just wondering, how is my outfit?"**

"**Depends. Where are you going?" **

"**On a date to the movies" **

"**With who?" Prodigy asked raising a curious eyebrow **

"**Uhh, her name is Bulma. Bulma Briefs" Prodigy's jaw dropped. **

"**Whoa! You know I was surprised when you told me you actually had a date! But with BULMA! Holy crap Vegeta, since when could you get a girl like THAT?" Vegeta scowled at her.**

**Prodigy's look of shock quickly turned into a warm smile. Aw c'mon Vegeta I was just playing with you!" **

"**Fine" Vegeta said. He couldn't stay mad at his sister forever. The two had been best friends since birth. Prodigy was the only one that fully understood him and could actually make him laugh and just feel straight up happy. **

"**Well got to go" Vegeta said. "Wouldn't want to leave a girl like that waiting" as Vegeta grabbed the keys to his car and was about to walk out the door Prodigy called to him.**

"**Your outfit is perfect by the way!" **

**Vegeta had a smile on his face as he left the house and started driving towards Bulma's house. **

**Did you like? Review Please!**


	5. The Big First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't know who owns DBZ but I don't! **

**A/N Sooo do you like my made up character Prodigy? Review! **

**Vegeta stopped his car in front of Bulma's house and thought about what he was going to say to her. Finally he went to her door and ringed the doorbell. **

"**Hello Vegeta" Chi-Chi said while answering the door. **

"**Hey Chi" Vegeta said with a smile. (Smirk whatever) "Where's Bulma?" **

"**Oh she should be down any second" Just then like magic Bulma walked down the stairs like a princess. **

"**Whoa" Bulma smiled noticing how she impressed Vegeta.**

"**Hello to you too" Bulma said smartly. Vegeta looked down blushing realizing what he had said.**

"**So where are we going?"**

"**Movies and dinner"**

**Bulma smiled. "Cool"**

"**Lets go" Vegeta said motioning towards his car. **

"**OK" said Bulma grabbing her coat.**

"**Bye Chi" the two said in unison. Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle. "Those two were made for each other" Chi-Chi thought. "I cant believe Bulma doesn't remember what Vegeta did in Kindergarten!" **

**Flashback: **

"**Happy Halloween Bulma" said a five year old Chi-Chi. **

"**Bulma?" Bulma was staring across the room. Chi-Chi followed her gaze to find herself looking at a boy with spiky flame-like hair and three bangs going down to just above his eyes. **

"**What's the matter Bulma? In love?" Chi-Chi teased playfully. Bulma was snapped out of her gaze. **

"**No I'm not in love. It's just that he has sooo much candy!" **

"**So? Does his amount of candy really matter?" **

"**Not really but I want more!" Just then little Vegeta looked over at the two girls sitting across the room from him. Bulma turned away while Chi-Chi smiled and waved. Vegeta waved back then went back to his candy. A couple minutes later Vegeta went to talk to Chi-Chi and ended talking to Bulma.**

"**Hi my name is Vegeta" **

"**Bulma" Bulma replied shyly**

"**Why is your hair blue?" **

**Bulma smiled at this because she loved talking about herself. "I dyed it"**

"**Why? You're only 5 years old" **

"**Yeah but blue is my favorite color so I decided to make my hair that color so I could see it everyday." **

"**Oh ok" Vegeta replied after a while. "Nice meeting you" he said as he walked away. Another couple of minutes passed and Vegeta came back. **

"**Hey Bulma?"**

"**Yes Veg-head?" Vegeta smiled before answering. **

"**I have to do a dare and it involves me proposing to you" Bulma didn't answer for a second.**

"**So? Go ahead I don't care because it is a dare right?" **

"**Yeah" Vegeta said after sighing a sigh of relief. Just after that Vegeta went down on one knee and with a Jelly Ring (For those of you who don't know a Jelly Ring is a type of candy) and said the famous words. **

"**Bulma Briefs will you marry me?" His friends across the room snickered. **

**Bulma glared at them and said "Sure" Then she took the Jelly Ring from Vegeta and ate it. **

**What Bulma didn't know was that it wasn't a dare. Vegeta was serious. Earlier in the day he had told Chi-Chi that one day he wanted to marry Bulma. **

**Flashback Ends**

**After a little while of driving the future couple finally got to the movie theater. **

"**What do you want to see?" Vegeta asked**

"**I've had a movie in mind for a while" Bulma said. When they got to the thingy that you get your tickets at (I don't know the name of it!) Bulma asked the lady for tickets.**

"**Two for 'Never Ending Love' please" **

"**Here you go" The lady said. The two walked to the theater talking about what they think is going to happen in the movie. Finally the two got down the long hallway into the theater and into their seats. They sat at the back of the theater in the two middle seats. Nobody could see them all the way in the back. A few minutes later the lights began to dim and the movie started. Somewhere in the middle of the movie the girl was making-out with about the 20****th**** guy. Vegeta looked over at Bulma wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He wondered what her lips felt like. Would it be a good kiss? Would she get mad at him? Vegeta decided to take a chance like he did back in Kindergarten. First Vegeta put his arm around Bulma which caused her to look at him. Vegeta looked deep into her eyes and felt the gap between them closing. Finally their lips met and what they both felt was like there were fireworks exploding in front of them. When they pulled apart for air they both said in unison "Whoa" then both Vegeta and Bulma smiled at each other and turned back to the screen. Once the movie was over the two got ready to go to dinner. **

"**Wow" Bulma said as they walked into the place. It was fancy but not to fancy. **

"**Yeah it's cool right?"**

"**Cool? This place is amazing!" **

"**Glad you like it" Vegeta said smiling. While they were eating their dinner they talked about the movie and school. Finally they were done and it was time for Vegeta to drive Bulma back to her house. **

"**I had a great night Vegeta" Bulma said on her doorstep. **

"**So did I" Vegeta said smirking. **

"**See you tomorrow at school?"**

"**Yeah" Vegeta said**

**Just then Bulma leaned in and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Goodnight Vegeta" **

"**Night Bulma" **

**After that Vegeta went home to be met at the door my Prodigy. (If you forgot who she was go to the last chapter) **

"**Your date went well?" **

"**Yeah. How did you know?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. **

"**One I'm your twin I can tell what you feel (Twin Magic) and two it's all over your face!"**

"**OK I'm going to bed now"**

"**Nighty Night Veggie" Prodigy said smiling and walking to her own room. **


	6. Party Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Prodigy. **

**A/N Sorry it took me long to update! Please review so I can hear your ideas and opinions!**

**The next day at school was awkward. Bulma and Vegeta were flirting all day and the rest of the group felt weird seeing the two together like that. **

"**Hey Veggie!" Bulma called to Vegeta playfully. **

"**Yeah B?" Vegeta was happy he made up a nickname for her. **

"**I was just thinking that tomorrow we can skip and hang out together. You know just the two of us" **

**Vegeta smirked at the thought. "Sure, why not?" **

"**Hey Vegeta" Goku whispered from his seat behind Vegeta. **

"**What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta was annoyed that Goku interrupted his conversation with Bulma. **

"**I was just thinking that maybe tonight we can have a party over at your house" **

**Vegeta pondered on that for a while before answering Goku. **

"**OK. Tell everyone you know to be at my house by eight". **

"**OK" Goku replied happily because he can help his best friend with something. **

"**Hey Bulma" Vegeta whispered to Bulma hoping not to get caught by the teacher. **

"**Yeah Veggie?" Bulma asked while keeping her eyes on the board were the teacher was, well, teaching! **

**Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pet name but decided to keep it unspoken. "Tonight at my house I'm going to throw a party" **

**This caught Bulma's attention rather quickly.**

"**A party?" Bulma asked not believing what she was hearing. **

"**Yup. My parents went on vacation and Prodigy wouldn't mind." **

"**Yay!" Bulma squealed quietly in excitement. **

"**Speaking of Prodigy" Bulma began. "Why doesn't she go to school with us?" **

"**She goes to a fancy private school on a scholarship but she said that she is going to be transferring here soon to be with me." **

"**Cool. I cant wait to officially meet her" **

"**Yeah she is a really cool person." Vegeta said thinking about his sister. **

**Just then the bell rand signaling the end of class. **

"**Well see you later" Vegeta called to Bulma and Goku while going to his class. **

"**See ya!" The two said in unison before walking off to their class. **

**A/N So that is the chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. Review so I can hear your ideas! **


	7. Party Preparations

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Prodigy. **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I had a HUGE case of writers block. Enjoy the chapter and remember more reviews = FASTER UPDATES ****J **

**After the school day Vegeta went home by himself to prepare for the party that was going to be held at his house. He unlocked the front door to hear loud music blaring from upstairs. Clutching his ears Vegeta ran up stairs to find himself in his sisters room. Prodigy was laying on her bed still in her school uniform doing homework. **

"**Prodigy why the hell is this music so loud?" Vegeta asked while making his way over to Prodigy's radio. Looking up Prodigy realized what her brother was doing and sprang out of her bed. **

"**Don't touch it!" Prodigy hissed. Vegeta took a step back staring wide eyed at his almost demonic sister. Prodigy turned around and lowered the music on her radio. She doesn't like it one bit when someone even goes near it. **

"**Sorry Vegeta but no one is allowed to touch my radio. Especially you". With that Prodigy went back over to her bed and continued doing her homework. Vegeta sat on the end of her bed and understood why his sister hated it when people touched her radio. For one reason she has been saving up practically her whole life for her radio. Prodigy loved music and this radio had all the special features you could ever think of. It was roughly $800 dollars. Secondly, at Prodigy's sixth birthday party she got one of her first radios. One day later Vegeta accidentally knocked it over and it literally fell apart. She still holds that against him to this day. **

"**So Prodigy tonight I am having a party here" Vegeta started. "So you can either stay up her and study your head off or you can come down and party" Prodigy looked up at her brother and smiled. **

"**Option two please" **

"**I figured you would say that" Prodigy closed her binder and rolled over on her back to face Vegeta. **

"**What time are people coming over?" **

"**Well Kakarot is coming over at about 7:00 and everyone else should be showing up at about 8:00" **

"**Cool". Prodigy was beyond excited. "I haven't seen Goku in a really long time" **

"**Yeah your right. So, if you are done with your homework do you want to help me begin to prepare?" **

"**Sure!" Prodigy exclaimed. **

"**Ok first things first: We must clean this house" With that the two ran down stairs in opposite directions. The house was already fairly clean but they needed to put things away that couldn't be touched or damaged. Prodigy immediately went into the living room and started taking CDs and DVDs and putting them away in the draws underneath the TV. Once done she closed the panels to cover up the television. Looking at her work she smiled and then went into her parent room and locked the door. Vegeta was in the kitchen putting away dishes and locking the cabinets. Once they were both done they ran to find the other. That turned out to be a bad idea. They both ran into the hallway that connected the kitchen to the living room at the same time and ran into each other at full force. **

"**Ouch" Prodigy groaned while getting up. **

"**OK now we need-" Vegeta started a sentence but was cut off by his sister. **

"**Food" Prodigy said. **

"**Yep. So right now it is 6:30" Vegeta said glancing at the clock on the wall. "I will go to the store to but some food and you will set up bowls around the house and outside. OK?" Prodigy nodded in agreement. A little while later Prodigy set down the last bowl just as Vegeta pulled up in to the driveway. Hearing the car Prodigy ran outside to help her brother with the groceries. A couple minutes later they were done setting up the food. It was 6:50 and the two did a double check on the house. **

"**Now we have ten minutes before Goku gets here" Prodigy said. **

"**Yeah. Is there anything we can do until then?" Prodigy thought long and hard but couldn't come up with anything. **

"**Well I am going to change" Prodigy said tugging at her school uniform. With that Prodigy ran up to her room and turned on the radio and began to change. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Vegeta opened the door to see Goku. **

"**Hey Vegeta" said a clearly excited Goku. **

"**What's up?" Vegeta asked. **

"**Well lots of things like-" **

"**It was a rhetorical question" Vegeta said. **

"**Oh, ok" said a slightly disappointed Goku. **

"**So when are people coming again?" Goku asked being his forgetful self. **

"**8:00" Vegeta said. **

"**OK" **

"**Do you want to play some video games until then?" **

"**Sure!" **

**With that the two started their game and both argued over who was going to win. **

**Sooo that was the chapter! Remember REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. Also I found a fan drawing of Vegeta and a sister who is (In my mind) Prodigy. If you want to see it leave a review or message me.**


	8. A Not So Fun Party

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I didn't get many reviews from you so I didn't hear any ideas. I hope to hit 25+ in this century. So yeah REVIEW and you'll get more chapters faster!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story except Prodigy. : P

An hour passes and Vegeta and Goku finished up with their video games and were waiting for people to arrive. The door rang and Vegeta and Goku raced to it but Prodigy got there first using her super speed.

"Hey Bulma. Long time no see". Greeted Prodigy

"Hello Prodigy" Replied Bulma peeking over Prodigy's shoulder to see the two boys staring at her. Bulma couldn't help but giggle a bit. Bulma was wearing a blue tube top, a white mini skirt, and blue stilettos. The outfit looked like it was made for her. Simple and sexy all at once.

"Hey Veggie-Chan" Bulma said smiling walking over to him for a hug.

"Hey B-Chan" Vegeta said in a very out of character way. Bulma arched a brow at him and he couldn't help but chuckle at her confused face. Prodigy was just about to close the door when Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin pulled up in their car. They all said their "Hellos" and Vegeta went and turned on the radio. At first it was "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day but then Prodigy changed it to "Dancing In The Dark" by Dev.

"That's much better' said Prodigy said plopping herself down on a couch. After about 10 minutes more and more people showed up and the music was playing so you could hear it from a block away. Bulma and Prodigy were dancing and talking catching up with each other. After a little while Vegeta came and joined them. Although he wasn't really dancing. It was more like swaying to the beat. After about 5 minutes the door opened and in stepped none other than Yamcha! Bulma saw this and the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong?" asked a little worried Vegeta. He followed her gaze and saw Yamcha. He fumed when he saw him. Bulma had told him the whole story not too long ago. Nonetheless Vegeta tried to calm himself down. He didn't need to make a scene.

"It's okay Bulma just ignore him. He's just trying to get attention from you".

"You're right" Bulma said smiling at how easily he could comfort her. They group continued partying and Bulma went to get a drink. While she was there Yamcha came up to her and tried to talk to her.

"Hey babe. Want to go somewhere alone?" He asked grabbing her free hand. Bulma remembered what Vegeta said and tried to ignore him but it was becoming impossible. After a few minutes Yamcha snapped and grabbed Bulma's wrist and turned her around to face him. Hard.

"Owwww Yamcha that really hurts" cried Bulma in pain.

"Listen to me you little whore you are mine not his!" Yamcha yelled pointing to Vegeta. Bulma tried screaming but Yamcha quickly covered her mouth.

"You are not going to ruin this for me!" With that Bulma was dragged to a room and pushed down onto a bed. Yamcha got on top of her and kissed her roughly on the lips. He then ripped off her skirt and top and started using her to his pleasure. Vegeta was beginning to get worried wondering were Bulma could be.

"Hey guys I'm going to go find Bulma" Vegeta said

"Ok have fun with your adventure" Prodigy said. Vegeta began wondering the house and when he couldn't find her he stared to search the rooms. Vegeta heard muffled screams coming from the guest room and banged on the door then kicked it open. As he saw the scene he yelled for Prodigy and got Yamcha off of Bulma. Prodigy quickly rushed into the room and saw the scene in a flash. She was about to explode. She and Bulma have been best friends since they were little. Nobody got to hurt her and get away with it. She quickly kneed Yamcha in the gut then shoved him against the wall and started throwing punches and kicks at him at an insane speed.

Vegeta was helping Bulma trying to get her to say exactly what happened. Goku had felt Prodigy's power surge and he also quickly rushed into the scene. He saw Prodigy attacking Yamcha and pulled her away form him then took Yamcha by the collar of his shirt and threw him outside. Yamcha was bloody and battered and probably wouldn't be in school for the next couple of days. Prodigy was panting by how fast she had raised her energy and how much of it she used on Yamcha. Bulma was now clothed and could speak clearly. She told them the whole story and then started sobbing again. Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin were also in there trying to calm down Bulma. Prodigy had Yamcha's blood all over her knees and hands but she didn't care. All she cared about was that Bulma was safe and not hurt in anyway.

A little while later the party was over and everyone said their goodbyes. Vegeta and Bulma were the last two left.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Vegeta quietly.

Bulma nodded in agreement. As the two made their way across the street to Capsule Corp Bulma snuggled into Vegeta's shoulder. She felt safe when she was close to him. When they got to Bulma's house her parents were already asleep. Vegeta walked Bulma up the stairs to her room and laid her down in her bed. A few minutes later Vegeta felt Bulma's power level drop a bit and he knew she was asleep.

"Goodnight Bulma" Vegeta whispered and kissed her forehead before he left.

So how did you like my story? Did it satisfy your needs for them to use their powers **cough cough Roxy-Love145 cough cough** They will be using their powers more in this story so don't worry. Oh and Yukiko Hagarashi I read your Fic and it's awesome! Remember guys, REVIEW! Catch ya later!


	9. Attack Of The Ex's

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't write in a while. My mom took my computer away for getting ISS/OSS. It's a long story. Well I spent a pretty good amount of time on this and on the paper it's three pages front and back. Enjoy Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I'm not going to write anymore disclaimers so you can look at the other ones if you want.

The next day Yamcha wasn't in school. None of them were very surprised. Prodigy had probably scared him to death. The whole day Vegeta and Bulma were silent. They clung to each other like glue and whispered little things now and then. When the group got to lunch a couple of Yamcha's came up to them. Everyone glared at them, even Vegeta. Bulma on the other hand was focusing as hard as she could on the table in front of her.

"What do you want?" Hissed Chi-Chi

"We want to talk to these two" A tall blonde boy with blue eyes answered pointing to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Sucks to be you then" Vegeta whispered.

The blonde-haired boy gave a questioning look towards Vegeta.

"Why would that be?" He asked

"They aren't talking at all" Answered 18.

The group of boys looked at each other then laughed.

"Well Yamcha wanted us to give you a little message" Then the blonde bent down and whispered into Bulma's ear.

"Yamcha said you will be his girlfriend no matter what it takes". With the last part he glanced quickly at Vegeta. Bulma caught this and understood what he meant. They were going to try and hurt Vegeta. To get him away from Bulma so Yamcha could get her. The rest of the day went by pretty fast for everyone. Once Bulma got home she plopped down on her bed thinking about Vegeta. Little did she know he was doing the exact same thing.

The next day Yamcha was in school. He had crutches and was bandaged on most of his limbs. Prodigy did a pretty good job on beating him. Bulma and Vegeta were talking a little but they were still not very open. At lunch Prodigy was trying to cheer up Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Did you see how broken Yamcha is?" Prodigy exclaimed. "When Goku threw him out of the house his face was covered in blood!"

Prodigy was clearly happy about the job she did. Just then Yamcha walked, or crutched, over to their table.

"What do you want?" Said Prodigy. She clearly wanted a fight.

"I want you" he said smoothly. Prodigy's face was a mix of horror, disgust, anger and many other emotions. Vegeta looked up at Yamcha with a scowl on his face. Yamcha didn't even know Vegeta and Prodigy were brother and sister. Let alone identical twins.

"You know what I want?" asked Prodigy seductively.

Yamcha looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Prodigy put her arms around his neck like she was going to kiss him. Suddenly she kneed him in the gut. Yamcha fell on the floor and groaned out in pain. Prodigy smiled with pride. Then she bent down and whispered in Yamcha's ear.

"If you even look at Bulma in a harmful way, there will be more were that came from". Then she sat back down next to Vegeta as is nothing had happened.

Bulma's jaw dropped as she saw how protective Prodigy was over her. Suddenly she leaned over Vegeta and bear hugged Prodigy. Both the girls started giggling. With that Vegeta fell backwards over the bench. Then the whole group burst out in laughter. Even Vegeta couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Bulma I never knew you had so much strength when you're happy" Vegeta said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Said Bulma playfully slapping him.

Prodigy suddenly frowned. "Aw man! Guys I feel left out!"

"Why?" Asked Krillin.

"I'm the only one that isn't dating!"

"Aw sucks to be you Prodigy" Said Vegeta with his famous smirk.

"Watch what you say or in the morning I'm going to wake you up with my radio on full blast right next to your ear!"

"I'd rather wake up in the ocean" Vegeta retorted.

"Oh really now? Well I can arrange that!" Once again the whole group exploded with laughter.

"That would be interesting" Said Chi-Chi between giggles.

"Yeah kind of" Vegeta said.

"But I like being wet!" He added

"Oh really?" said a feminine voice from behind Vegeta.

He turned around and saw Launch. Launch was one of the many girls Vegeta dated. She was still trying to get revenge on him for breaking up with her.

"Yeah" Vegeta said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to see if that was true"

With that Launch picked up a milk carton and dumped it out on Vegeta's head. Then to top it off she threw it at Prodigy. Launch knew Vegeta was quite protective over his sister. Vegeta stood up and knew he wouldn't be able to control his anger. Goku quickly got up realizing that Launch was practically digging her own grave.

"Whoa guys calm down!" said Goku stepping in between the two.

"Get out of the way freak!" Launch yelled trying to get past Goku.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice" said Goku in a very, well, Goku-ish way.

Launch stood there for a second then smirked.

"I know. Vegeta dear, remember this. You will be mine in two weeks". Launch said with her smirk growing wider with every word.

"And that dumb blue-haired bimbo will be gone!" With that Launch walked away, an evil gaze in her eyes.

The group was silent.

"What should we do?" Goku asked. Launch was a tough girl. Now she was a threat.

"Well" Prodigy started.

CLIFF HANGER! Do you guys hate me now?

Vegeta: I sure do….

Me: Liar. We all know you love me! ^-^

Vegeta: *rolls eyes*

Me: Well next chapter Prodigy will reveal her EPIC plan!

Vegeta: Since Emily forgot here is the link to the picture of Prodigy and I .net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/257/2/5/articha_vegeta_s_sister_by_ 

Emily: Oh yeah sorry guys! It's also on my profile! Thanks Veggie!

Vegeta: *Turns Super Saiyan* DON'T CALL ME THAT! 

Emily: O_O *Runs away from Vegeta at new found light speed* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Unfun Dates

:'( Hey guys. So if you are wondering why I am sad it is because I haven't been getting reviews! I got one a while ago but it was a flame from a Yamcha lover. C'mon guys! After this I need 5 more reviews to start each chapter. I know I'm being a little bitchy but how would YOU feel if you wrote a story and didn't really get advice or have people tell you that it is awesome? Also my whole body still aches from that Final Flash Vegeta gave me. Well, enough of my rant! TO THE STORY!

"Ok well its pretty simple actually" Prodigy started

"Basically we need nylon rope, some duck tape, chairs, and a small room with no place to get food or water"

"Uhh Prodigy, not that I have a problem with this but, were not trying to kill Yamcha and Launch" Vegeta said.

"Oh seriously? That sucks" Prodigy said while slumping down into her chair. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

"OK since that plan is dismissed" Chi-Chi said rubbing her head from the fall, "What else?"

"We could find them other people" 18 suggested.

"No that would never work" said Krillin, "Who would want to date the biggest bitch and asshole in the whole school?'

Suddenly an idea popped into Bulma's head. "We can pretend to date them!"

"Huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah we could pretend to date them for a while then get them to cheat on us, which shouldn't be so hard, and then brake up with them"

"But what if they come back?" Vegeta asked. He knew Launch wasn't the kind of girl to give up on what she wants and he had heard ,um, stories about Yamcha.

"Then we go to MY plan!" Suddenly Prodigy perked up as the words came out of her mouth.

Bulma turned to face Vegeta. "Yeah. We go to plan B".

"Or plan P. You know P for Prodigy" Prodigy piped in.

"Sure whatever Prodigy" Vegeta said to his somewhat over confident twin.

"So tomorrow at school we ask them out on dates because we 'broke up' with each other OK?'

"OK" Vegeta said.

Just then the ball rang and the group hurried off to their classes. Except for Vegeta of course. He really didn't care about school.

~The Next Day~

"OK fake break up time" Bulma whispered to Vegeta behind a group of lockers.

"You ready?" She asked

"As ready as I can be" Vegeta replied. Bulma smiled then the two walked into the hall pretending to argue about something.

"I can not believe you did that!" Bulma yelled quite loud.

"Its not my fault! That girl was pretty hot. I couldn't resist!"

"Oh well if that's how it's going to be than WE ARE OVER!"

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled back

The two walked off in opposite directions. Proud in their acting. By the time the conversation was over a crowd had formed around the two. Bulma managed to get fake tears to come into her eyes and she finally found Yamcha.

"Yamcha, Vegeta and I broke up!" She said bear hugging him and crying into his chest. Yamcha immediately took action.

"Shhhh babe its OK"

"Really?" Bulma sniffled and looked up at him.

"Yeah" Yamcha said smiling

"How about tonight we go out to dinner?"

"Sure!" Bulma perked up

"See you later!"

~Vegeta and Launch~

"Hey Sexy" Launch turned around to see Vegeta and gave him a cold glare.

"I thought you were dating the blue-haired bitch?"

"Yeah well I thought about it and realized that you are so much better" Vegeta whispered into her ear grabbing her hands from behind.

"OK" Launch turned around and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. Then she leaned in and they got into full make-out mode. (Now playing : Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Haven't heard it? LOOK IT UP!)

~That Night~

Bulma was laying on her bed watching TV when she decided to call Vegeta. He picked up after about half a ring.

"Hey" Bulma heard his voice over the line.

"Hey V-Chan. Are you getting ready for your date?" Bulma put emphasis on the word date.

"Yeah, well, it should be pretty interesting" Bulma giggled a bit at his comment.

"I'm kind of hoping that this doesn't work and we can go with Prodigy's plan"

"Yeah me too!" Vegeta said over the line. "Plan P"

"Yeah" Bulma was laughing at the ridiculous name of their plan. Just then she heard the phone hit the ground.

"Vegeta I need it!" Bulma could hear Prodigy yelling through the phone.

"See ya later, Bulma!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah OK see-"

Then the phone line went dead.

Bulma continued watching TV for the next half hour. Then the door bell rang and she knew it was Yamcha.

"I got it mom!" Bulma yelled across the house to her mother.

Bulma opened the door to see Yamcha dressed in black jeans and a blue t-shirt. He made some resemblance to Vegeta.

'Maybe he's trying to look like Vegeta for some reason' Bulma thought to herself eyeing Yamcha.

"C'mon lets go Bulma" Yamcha said as she was snapped back into reality.

"OK. See you later mom!"

Bulma got into Yamcha's car and listened to him talking away, bragging about himself.

'Just the usual Yamcha' Bulma thought. The car ride was long and it felt like hours before they got to the restaurant.

"How many?' The waitress asked them

"Two" Yamcha replied

The waitress grabbed two menus and led them to a little table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke" Yamcha said.

"Root Beer" Bulma said looking up at the waitress.

"So" Yamcha started, "Why did you and Vegeta break up?"

"Oh I caught him with another girl" Bulma lied.

"Who?" Bulma tensed at the question.

"I don't know what her name is but she had long purple hair and eyes to match."

'Yeah good job Bulma' She praised herself in her mind.

"OK" Yamcha said.

"So how's school going for you?" Bulma asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well you know, it's school" Yamcha started. After that he started babbling away about teachers and too much homework but Bulma didn't hear him. She had completely zoned out and was thinking about Vegeta.

~Vegeta and Launch~

They were watching Paranormal Activity 2 {I do not own that ^-^}. At the scary parts Launch would push herself closer to Vegeta. He just smirked at how scared she was.

'Damn this movie is shit!' Vegeta thought {I don't think so but some of my friends do}

A little while after, the movie ended and the lights came on. Launch squinted in the light then looked up at Vegeta.

"Wasn't that movie scary?"

"Yeah" Vegeta lied.

"So I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Sure" Vegeta said.

Launch leaned in and kissed him briefly before pulling away and walking to her car. Once Launch was out of sight Vegeta jumped into the night sky and flew home.

~Bulma and Yamcha~

The two had finished their meal and Yamcha was driving Bulma home. After about 10 minutes they got to her house and Yamcha walked her to the front door.

"See you later?" Yamcha asked grabbing Bulma's hands.

"Sure" Yamcha then leaned in and kissed Bulma kind of roughly. She did everything she could not to spit. Yamcha walked back to his car waving to Bulma as he started the engine. Bulma watched him drive away then ran inside and began drinking some mouthwash, yes **drinking it. **

**~Vegeta's House~ **

"**So how was your 'date'?" Prodigy asked teasing her brother. **

"**A living hell!" Vegeta exclaimed. **

"**Launch is the queen of all demons" Prodigy added. **

"**Yeah tell me about it" Vegeta said rolling his eyes. **

"**Well. Wanna spar?" Prodigy asked. **

**Vegeta's eyes lit up at the word and he bolted up from his sitting position. The two didn't even wait to get outside. They started right there throwing punches and kicks at each other. Just then the two Saiyan teens knocked over a large vase from a window sill. **

"**I DIDN'T DO IT!" Both of them said at the same time. Then they fell on the floor bursting with laughter. **

**Emily: So did you like it? **

**Vegeta: I sure didn't…. **

**Emily: *Starts crying* **

**Vegeta: WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Sorry! *Runs away* **

**Emily: *Looks up* Gets him every time…. **

**Hmmm lets have fun. *Charges up to Super Saiyan* FINAL FLASH! **

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHH! **

**Emily: That's what you get. *Starts walking in opposite direction* Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! I need 5 before you get the next chapter.**


	11. Science Class

Well you guys deserve this now. I actually want to say a few things before we begin:

FireStorm1991: Well she of course was smart enough not to drink TOO much mouth wash. She's a genius, duh!

loves2readandwrite: Well then I guess Launch is in her blonde form. Don't worry. She wont have Vegeta for to long. NO SPOILER! Muahahahaha!

trunksgf96: Yeah. Other people have told me it is a bit rushed too. I'm trying to work on that.

OK so now on with Chapter 11!:

Vegeta woke up the next morning groggily rubbing his eyes.

"School" he mumbled unhappily. He walked towards his bathroom and got into the shower. About 2 minutes in he heard the loud music coming from Prodigy's radio.

'Well she's awake' Vegeta thought while rinsing off his hair.

"Hmmmmm, Vegeta's in the shower so lets have some fun" Prodigy spoke to herself . She then walked to the kitchen and turned on the washing machine. She waited a little then she heard Vegeta scream.

"AHHHH PRODIGY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Uh oh"., Prodigy said out loud. "Oh well" She finally concluded her thoughts grabbing a bowl and a cereal box.

After about 5 minutes Vegeta came stomping down the stairs.

"Morning Brother Dear"

"Don't start with me Prodigy" Vegeta growled.

"OK" Prodigy simply said and walked over to her backpack.

"Ready to go Vegeta?" She asked picking up her backpack.

"Yeah I guess" Vegeta replied picking up his own. The two had a short fly to school with little quarrels every now and again.

~Bulma's House~

The blue haired heiress was desperately trying to find shoes to match her outfit {-_-}. She knew that if she didn't leave the house quickly she would be late for school.

"Aha!" Bulma exclaimed as she found a pair of dark blue heals. Bulma looked herself up and down in a mirror then winked and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Bulma said as she ran out the door.

~At School~

Bulma had finally arrived at school and had meet up with the rest of the group. The first three periods were pretty normal. Well, at least as normal as it could get for them. Then fourth period came. The whole class knew they were going to get a substitute. But they didn't know who. Finally the group walked into a room that on the door was labeled "Room 101-Science".

"So who do you think the sub is going to be?" Bulma asked Vegeta while sliding into her seat in the back.

"I have no idea" Vegeta replied looking ahead.

"I hope he or she is not insane like our other teachers"

"Yeah me too"

Just then Goku and the rest of the group walked in. Minus Prodigy.

"Hey Vegeta, where's Prodigy?" Goku asked the smaller Saiyan while sitting in his seat behind him.

"I don't know," Vegeta started, "She came with me to school but she went to go get something from her locker. I haven't seen her since then" Vegeta finished.

"OK well, she'll probably show up sometime soon" Goku said as his cherry self.

As soon as Goku finished his sentence the door opened with a squeak and the room fell silent. In walked a green man with darker green spots on his body. His face was a look of perfection. {Have you guessed who it is yet? If not you are retarded. Just kidding! By the way HUGE thanks to FireStorm1991 for helping me with this ^-^ }.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Cell" Cell - oops my bad, _Mr._ Cell, paused and gave a quick glance around the room.

"I am going to be your teacher for the remainder of the year"

The class was still silent.

Mr. Cell finally broke the class's silence.

"Today you will be learning chemistry" {Just so you know, I know NOTHING about chemistry. Fair Warning!}

"Here are some chemicals. You will be experimenting mixing them together and writing down the result. You may begin"

The pairing situation was this: Bulma and Vegeta, Chi-Chi and Goku, and 18 and Krillin. The only person in the class that didn't have a partner was Yamcha. Prodigy still wasn't back so the two were destined to be partners. But why would Yamcha allow this to happen?

After a couple of minutes the door squeaked open once again. All curious eyes fell on the door, trying to see who had opened it. And why they were so late. Of course, in walked none other than Prodigy.

"Sorry I'm late" Prodigy said in a low voice.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Cell asked, walking quite fast to Prodigy.

"In the principle's office" The young teen replied with a scowl much like her brothers.

"What did you do this time?" Vegeta asked, not looking up from his experiment.

Prodigy walked over to her brother and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed, almost falling out of his chair.

"Yup" Prodigy smiled.

"I-I can't believe y-you would do something like th-that!"

"But it happened" Prodigy replied walking to her seat next to Yamcha.

"What did she do?" The blue-haired heiress questioned her boyfriend.

"Nothing" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

~Prodigy and Yamcha~

"Hey Prodigy," Yamcha started, "Where have you been?"

"Wow you really are a dumbass aren't you?" Prodigy said with a glare that made Yamcha wince.

After a pause she continued with her verbal assault on Yamcha, "I was in the principles office"

"What did you do?" Yamcha asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"None of you business" Prodigy said beginning to mix up some chemicals.

"Whatever" Yamcha simply replied, leaning back in his chair. He was not satisfied.

For about 10 minutes this is how the class stayed.

~Bulma and Vegeta, again~

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Bulma said to Vegeta.

"OK" Vegeta replied, mixing two purple and green chemicals together. Mr. Cell was walking around looking at the students work. He stopped when he saw Vegeta by himself. Mr. Cell began strolling towards the spiky haired teen.

"Hey there muscles" Mr. Cell said with a wink. Vegeta looked up a bit disturbed.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me" Mr. Cell said, once again giving a disturbing wink.

Vegeta searched the man's face for any kind of humor. Unfortunately, he found none.

"Look," Vegeta started, "One: I have a girlfriend and two: I'm not gay" Mr. Cell looked quite unhappy about the news.

"C'mon!" Mr. Cell whined like a child, then put on a devious smirk. "What girlfriend doesn't know wont hurt her"

With that Vegeta finally blew the top off his temper. He stood up, looked Mr. Cell straight in the face, then BAM! Punched him right in the jaw, causing him to go flying into a brick wall. At that very moment, Bulma walked back into the room. Soon her eyes had scanned the whole scene.

"What the hell did you do Vegeta?" Bulma asked Vegeta angrily.

"That _thing tried to flirt with me" Vegeta said surprisingly calm. _

"_So you punch him?" _

"_Yup" Vegeta replied without hesitation. Then the bell rang and everyone ran off to their next class. _

_Sorry for the late update guys! I wasn't really in the mood for a while but I am now and I am starting the next chapter! Yeah so since today is Valentines Day the next chapter is going to mainly be based on the couples. Also I would like to hear your opinions about this: Should I delete this story? I have been thinking about it because I really don't know where this is going. Apparently, Bulma and Vegeta are trying to get Yamcha and Launch off their backs but that isn't really happening. I also have a new idea for a story in mind. It should be really epic with lots of mystery, romance, and action. Also if you are awesome enough to handle this: I have been trying to think of a new name for this story. The current one is a little to obvious and boring. It would be cool if you could give me an idea in a review or be even more awesome and PM me! _


	12. Date Night

Hey guys! I'm excited to have started again on my writing. I have mid-winter break now so hopefully I should get more chapters in! Also if you don't remember from the last chapter, I mentioned that this one will be filled with romance because I wrote the last one the day before Valentines Day. Also if you guys could be so awesome, it would be really cool if you could tell me in a review or PM if I should start a new story. I already have the idea in mind. If you want the description of it you can PM me. Again thanks for all of you that have been reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Prodigy and Chaz.

Bulma was lying on her bed watching TV.

"This is crap" The blue-haired heiress stated while mindlessly flipping through the channels. Seeing that there was no hope left to finding a good show, she flicked the TV off, picked up the phone, and dialed Vegeta's number all in one swift movement. After about two rings he picked up.

"Yes women?"

Bulma pouted at her unwanted nickname, "Will you _please _stop calling me that?"

"Nope"

"Whatever" Bulma gave up, knowing that her nickname was going to stick.

"Hey you wanna go out later?" Bulma asked hopefully.

After a pause the prince responded. "OK. Where?"

"Umm I don't know." Bulma hadn't thought that she would get this far.

"How about a movie?" Vegeta suggested.

"OK" Bulma replied without hesitation.

"See ya later"

"Bye" _Click. _

Bulma quickly got off her bed and jumped in the shower, excited for her date.

~Chi-Chi's House~

Chi-Chi was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a loud ringing in her ear went off. As she looked over at her clock she was immediately awoken.

'Ahhh 12 PM' The raven beauty thought hastily. She then looked over to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi said, not knowing who would be calling her.

"Hey Chi. What's up?" Chi-Chi immediately recognized the over cheerful voice of her beloved boyfriend.

"Oh hey Goku"

"I was wondering why you hadn't called already. You usually do by this time." Spoke a slightly confused Goku.

"I was still sleeping" Chi-Chi responded, looking down ashamed.

"What? Who are you and what did you do with the Chi-Chi I know?" Goku teased.

"Oh shut up" Chi-Chi said laughing.

"Why?" Chi-Chi heard Goku ask. She immediately sweat dropped, anime style.

"Not literally Goku" Chi-Chi said with a sigh.

"Oh ok!" Goku acted as if nothing had happened.

"Wanna go on a date later?" Goku asked a few moments later.

"Sure but, why so sudden?"

" 'Cause we haven't in a while and it seems about time", was Goku's simple response.

"OK valid reason so where?"

Goku thought a moment before he responded. "How about dinner?"

"OK. Pick me up at 5:30?"

"Sure! Bye Chi"

"Bye Goku" _Click. _

~Krillin and 18~

Krillin was sitting on his couch playing video games. He was to occupied with the game to realize that his phone was ringing.

~18's POV~

'C'mon pick up!' 18 thought as she was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Finally after 3 times of calling Krillin's number she gave up and flew out of the window. After a while of flying around she arrived at Krillin's house. She flew around the house to get to his window. 'So that's why he hasn't been answering my calls' 18 thought eyeing the video game. She sneakily opened the window and creped up to Krillin without being noticed.

~Krillin's POV~

"HEY!" was all Krillin could hear at the moment. He looked up and saw 18 staring down at him.

"What was that for?" Krillin said, his ears still ringing.

18 stood up straight and answered him calmly, " I just flew in your window and walked up right behind you and you didn't even notice me."

"Uhh you did?" Krillin was dumbfounded. He looked over at his window and saw that it was indeed wide open.

"Well then. To make it up to you, how about we go on a date?" Krillin suggested trying to get out of the trouble he was sure of.

"Sounds like fun" 18 responded after a few uncomfortable moments. "Pick me up at 8:00" She added while flying back out the window.

~Prodigy~

Prodigy was lying on her back on the couch in her living room, her hands resting on her stomach. She seemed to be in deep thought.

'**Nothing Compares To**

**A Quiet Evening Alone' **

She heard her phone go off and almost laughed at the irony of the lyrics.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Prodigy?" Prodigy thought the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't exactly make out who it was.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Oh you probably don't remember me well. It's Chaz. Remember, I used to be your brothers best friend up until about 8th grade?" Prodigy sat up, now realizing why the voice had sounded so familiar.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember you! Long time no see".

"Yeah I know"

"So what's up?" Prodigy had been really good friends with Chaz and she had a little crush on him.

"Well I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out later?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Sure. If it pleases you" Prodigy stifled a giggle. She never knew why but whenever Chaz said one of his many famous catch phrases, she would laugh.

'It's probably the tone of his voice that makes me laugh' Prodigy thought.

"Sure. Where should we go?"

"Well, I heard there is a new pizza place in the city and it's supposed to be awesome".

"OK then. Pick me up at 6:00?"

"Sure. See ya at 6:00"

"Bye"

"Bye" _Click. _

Prodigy put her phone down and thought about what had just happened. She smiled at the thought of seeing Chaz again. He was really nice and cute and he understood her. He knew all her secrets. Even the fact that she wasn't Human, could fly, and had super strength. The one thing he didn't understand was why she used her dagger in battles. Only Vegeta knew that.

'Vegeta' Prodigy thought, 'I have to tell Vegeta'

"Oh brother dearest?" Prodigy yelled, trying to find out where her brother was in their large house.

"What?" Vegeta came walking down the stairs.

"Guess who I'm going out with later?"

"I don't know. Who?"

"Remember Chaz?"

Vegeta searched his mind for a second and then it clicked, "Oh yeah. I remember him"

"Awesome!" Prodigy suddenly exclaimed. Vegeta then retreated back into his room.

"Oh by the way, I have a date with Bulma later" He said as he was walking back up the stairs.

"Good for you" Prodigy called back, trying to get on his nerves. It was her favorite thing to do. But sadly, he did not respond. Prodigy swung her feet over the side of the couch and got off it, ready to prepare for her "Date".

~Yamcha~

"Ugh there is NOTHING to do" Yamcha said as he flung himself onto the couch. He then heard the doorbell ring. He groaned at the repeated ringing.

"I'm coming!" He yelled out to get the ringing to stop. When he opened the door he saw something he didn't expect. It was Launch. She was wearing a pink tube to that was to small for her, a white mini skirt that hugged her body a bit to much and was a little see through, and six inch pink heels. In other words, she was a slut. Yamcha thought she was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"What are you doing here Launch?" Yamcha asked with wide eyes.

"Looking at a hot guy I want" Launch responded slyly. With that she literally threw herself on him and they landed on the couch. They started to make out and the rest, as they say, is history.

~Prodigy and Vegeta's House~

"Hey Prodigy I'm leaving now" Vegeta called to his sister.

"OK see you later" Prodigy waited until she heard the door close to get up out of her bed.

'I'm glad that he's gone' Prodigy thought to herself as she got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was out drying her body and putting her hair up into a ponytail. She picked out some clothes then went to work on her hair. She took out her blow-dryer and dried her ponytail then the front of her hair. Once it was completely dry she took it out and brushed it out. She then put on her outfit. She was wearing a long white beater, black shredded jeans, and white converse high-tops. She was not a fancy kind of girl and she knew for a fact that Chaz was the opposite of fancy. Not sloppy but he didn't like to dress up unless he had to. She then needed to decide what to do with her hair. She made a small braid at the side of her hair and then pulled it all up into a slightly messy ponytail. She looked herself over in the mirror, 'Perfect!' She thought. Now all she needed to do was wait for Chaz to get to her house.

~Chi-Chi and Goku~

Goku had just pulled up into Chi-Chi's driveway and was getting out of his car. He walked up to the door and was about to ring the bell when the door swung open and almost hit him in the face.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled as she jumped into Goku's arms.

"Whoa Chi calm down!" Goku said trying to regain his balance.

"I'm sorry Goku, it's just that I haven't seen you in like a million years!"

"Uhh Chi, its only been about two days" Goku said, nervous about Chi-Chi's excitement.

"Oh well. C'mon lets go!" With that Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him back to his car. After about fifteen minutes Goku stopped the car on a hill.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked. She didn't see any civilization. Just city lights far off in the distance.

"Get out of the car. I wanna show you something" Goku replied hastily.

"OK then" Chi-Chi said. Once she got out of the car she was swept off her feet. She looked down and realized that she was flying in Goku's arms.

"Where are we going?" Chi-Chi was so confused by the whole situation.

"Chi c'mon! Stop asking questions and just wait and see" Goku replied with a broad smile. Chi-Chi let out a long sigh and rested her head on Goku's chest, waiting to get to their destination. After a while Goku stopped flying and landed on top of a very high, very grassy hill. "Hey Chi, look up" Goku said as he set Chi-Chi down.

"Wow" Chi-Chi said in amazement.

"I know right?" Goku said while lying on his back on the soft grass. Chi-Chi soon did the same. When you looked up you saw millions and billions of stars. All shining brightly. This is an amazing sight to anyone, but especially if you a from a city, where you never see too many stars.

~Krillin and 18~

Of course these two are not big date people. They decided to walk around the city. As they were walking they saw two men robbing a bank. They saw the police far to the left cowering behind an overturned cruiser. They looked at each other and nodded in an unspoken agreement. Krillin ran up to one man and knocked him off his feet. When he was trying to regain his balance 18 came up and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out cold and causing the bag of money in his hand to fall into 18's. Krillin looked over at the other guy and he immediately raised his hands up in surrender.

"I give I give! Please don't hurt me!" He then threw the bag of money into their hands and ran off. After giving the money to the police the two flied off into the sky, as if nothing had happened.

~Bulma and Vegeta~

The two were in the middle of a movie called _"Gone". _It came to a scary part and Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and they leaned into each other and had an epic kiss. {Sorry no details ^_^}. About an hour later the movie was over.

"That was a good movie" Bulma stated getting in the car.

"Like we saw any of it" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"Aw shut up!" Bulma said punching him as hard as she could on his shoulder.

"I didn't feel that" Vegeta retorted with yet again another smirk.

"Asshole" Bulma mumbled under her breath, sulking down in her seat.

~Prodigy and Chaz~

Prodigy jumped out of her chair when she heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" She quickly yelled out. When she opened the door she saw none other then Chaz. He was wearing black jeans, black converse sneakers, and a v-neck Green Day t-shirt. His hair was black, semi long, and his bangs were kind of pushed to the side. The only thing different about him was that his hair had green tips and he had a little ring piercing in the middle of his bottom lip.

"The piercing is new" Prodigy said pointing at his lip. He then smiled his adorable smile.

"Yeah how about the green tips?" He asked tugging a bit at the ends of his hair.

"Very punk" Prodigy replied nodding her head.

"Awesome. That's kind of what I was aiming for"

"Well then let's go!" Prodigy said pulling the door closed behind her. The two got into Chaz's car and drove off into the city. When they got there they walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you two?" A lady asked.

"Just one small pie" Chaz replied.

"OK you two take a seat and I'll get that right to you" Prodigy and Chaz choose a seat outside and waited for their order.

"Wow this place is cool" Prodigy said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah I know I found it a few weeks ago and I have been coming here since". The waitress then came and gave them their pizza.

"So have you been fighting crime lately?" Chaz asked pulling a piece of pizza from the pie.

"Well not myself but my friends have run into some goons. Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause my mom was watching the news and the reporter guy said there have been a group of teens fighting guys that the police couldn't handle".

Prodigy almost dropped her slice of pizza. "Your kidding?"

"Does this look like someone who kids?" Chaz asked. He then proceeded to pull his head back, flip his hair over all dramatically, and make a face that you would see on one of the _"CSI: Miami" _shows.

"Well yeah kind of" Prodigy said in between giggles.

"Damnit!" Chaz pretended like he thought it was going to work.

"You, my friend, have not changed at all" Prodigy said, her giggles beginning to die down. Just then a tall brown haired boy with blue eyes came up to them and faced Prodigy.

"Hey beautiful, you want to ditch this loser and hang out with me?"

"Nope" Prodigy replied without hesitation. The guy looked taken back a bit by her answer.

"What do you mean 'No'?" The guy asked.

"Exactly what I said. Now bye" Prodigy replied standing up.

"Fine then. Your loss" The guy sneered while walking away. Prodigy sat down and let out a sigh.

"I swear it's guys like that that I just want to stab with my dagger" Prodigy mumbled under her breath a little loud.

"That reminds me," Chaz began, "Why do you still use a dagger? No one else does"

"Well it's kind of a long story. You know how I'm Saiyan and my brother and I come from a planet called Vegetasei?" Chaz nodded. "Well the dagger I own used to belong to my grandmother. We were very close and she was practically a second mother to me. When I heard she was killed during the planets explosion, I was devastated. My mother gave me the dagger and told me that my grandmother was planning on giving it to me".

"Wow" Chaz simply said. "I never knew it had such meaning"

"Well, yeah" Prodigy reached down for another slice of pizza but then realized there was none left.

"I guess it's about time we head home" Chaz said beginning to stand up.

"Yeah. Man that sucks!"

"I know" The two had a short car ride back to Prodigy's house.

"Well it was great seeing you again" Chaz said to Prodigy. He then unexpectedly leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips. The two then heard a loud crash from a few houses down.

"What the hell is that?" Chaz asked.

"It's Yamcha" Prodigy replied. She ran inside and got her camera. Then she ran over to the house and kicked the door open. She got an awesome shot of Launch on top of Yamcha in full make out mode.

"Can't wait to put this up all over the walls of school!" Prodigy yelled out before running back to her house.

"See you later Chaz" Prodigy said with a quick kiss to his cheek.

Well that's it! This was the longest chapter EVER! Almost eight pages! So did you like it? Prodigy may have found a new love. I'm happy for her! Also, if you are having issues trying to figure out what Chaz's hair looks like (My friends did when they read it) I have a picture for you that I could send you the link. Just put it in your review or PM me! Also, *Looks around and whispers* Have you guys seen Vegeta? I haven't seen him for a few chapters now. Although FireStorm1991 said she may have seen him killing people. Hmmmmm…

OH YEAH!

**REVIEW!**


	13. Prom

{If you haven't noticed I changed the title to my story. It is now "The Power Of Prodigy" } ;) Hey kiddies! I'm really excited to be starting this chapter. Just so you know, I should be tying up the story soon. But don't worry, there will be a prequel! Oh so you want to know what it's about? I'll tell you later….or not! Muahahahaha! I'm almost as evil as 'Geta! Still haven't seen him….

The next morning Prodigy woke up with her brother standing over her. He was holding something in his hand but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked pushing the thing closer to Prodigy. She then realized it was her camera from last night. She also realized it was displaying the picture she had taken. She bolted up.

"Why do you have my camera?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't answer a question with a question" Vegeta replied with a frown.

"Well. It started when I was just about to go inside when I heard a loud crash come from Yamcha's house. I went in to investigate and found what you see in the picture." Prodigy finished looking up at her brother.

"So now I can dump that skank and Bulma can get rid of that man-whore…again"

"Yep! Also I was planning on putting these up all around school" Prodigy replied with a smirk.

"Just this one?" Vegeta asked, a confused look on his face.

"Nope. Check this out" With that Prodigy walked over to the side of her bed and laid down on her stomach. When she got back up she was holding a thick yellow package.

"There is like four hundred of those in here" Prodigy said pointing to the yellow package.

"Wow. That's enough to cover the entire school" Vegeta said peeking into the package.

"I know right!" Prodigy said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well we better get going" Vegeta stated walking out of his sister's room.

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute" Prodigy said, getting out of bed.

"More like twenty minutes" Vegeta called after her.

"Shut up!" Prodigy yelled back, then proceeded to slam her door shut.

~At school~

Prodigy grabbed a handful of the pictures from the bag and threw them on the floor behind her. She then proceeded to take a few and hang them up on lockers, doors, and walls. She repeated this until she thought it was perfect.

_~*What a devilish child you are*~ _Prodigy heard the voice of her brother in her head.

_~*OK where are you?*~ _She replied, looking around cautiously.

_~*Hmm what would the fun be in telling you when I could do….*~ _

"THIS!" Suddenly, Vegeta jumped out from seemingly no where and delivered a neck chop to Prodigy. She fell over from the sudden blow but took it as a question. His whole facial expression was screaming, spar with me?

"As much as I would like to kick your ass we can't right now" Prodigy said, rubbing her neck in annoyance.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked.

" 'Cause we're in school you idiot" Prodigy said back with a glare. Vegeta sighed. He knew she was right. If they were caught they could get in trouble. Not like suspension trouble for fighting in school but more like the holy-crap-why-are-you-so-strong trouble. Something caught Prodigy's eye as the duo were walking down the hallway. It was a sparkly poster hanging on the wall with big bubble letters on it. Definitely not one of her pictures. She walked over and picked it off the wall. She read out the words then gave a huge smile. She then proceeded to shove it in Vegeta's face. He pushed down the paper to look at Prodigy and gave her a look that said: _Oh HELL no! _

"C'mon 'Geta you HAVE to go!" Prodigy pouted.

"Fine" Vegeta said, melting under the look his sister was giving him. Prodigy gave him a sweet smile then walked off to her locker. Vegeta did the same.

~Yamcha~

Yamcha walked into the school building to find himself being surrounded by many papers.

He picked one up and what he saw on it was horrifying.

'_Oh god it must have been Prodigy' _Yamcha thought remembering that she had taken the pictures the night before. Yamcha stormed off, trying to find Prodigy while ripping as many papers as he could off the walls.

~In Homeroom~

Bulma was laughing as Prodigy told her the whole story.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"Well I cannot believe that you didn't notice when you walked into school!" Prodigy shot back.

Bulma looked down at the table and blushed in embarrassment. "I was texting" She mumbled under her breath. Vegeta soon walked in and sat in between the two girls.

"Hey Bulma" Vegeta said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yo" Was Bulma's simple response.

"You're such a tom-boy at times" Vegeta said, shaking his head.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Am not!" She replied.

"Whatever" Vegeta said turning to Prodigy. "So how are you?" He said, trying to avoid the death glare that Bulma was giving him.

Prodigy laughed at her brother and her best friend. She suddenly remembered how they all met. She also remembered catching Vegeta and Bulma in the kitchen with their first kiss. She sighed, _'Good times' she thought in her head. _

"_Hey 'Geta, remember Vegetasei?" She asked him while resting her head on the table. _

_Vegeta looked at his sister with a weird face but decided to answer her question, "How could I forget?" He said, like it was totally obvious. _

"_Just checking" Then a sly grin came across her face. "Remember when Chaz and I found you and Bulma making-out in the kitchen?" _

_Vegeta looked taken aback by her almost idiotic question. Again, how could he forget? It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. "Yes. I remember" He said, his lips now a firm line across his face. The teacher took that moment to start the class. _

"_Now today class we are going to learn about…." Prodigy never heard the rest. She was too busy listening to her iPod and digging up pieces of her harsh past with Frieza. _

_I think that's a good place to cut it off. Sorry for the epic wait! There was a little bit of foreshadowing for the prequel in the end of this. My Spring Break starts on Thursday so I should be uploading more often after that. I also have more ideas for other stories! YAH! PARTY TIME! \(^_^)/_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say but I'm no longer continuing with this story. I realized that it's not going anywhere. It's also not very good either. But don't worry, I have a new story for all of you. It's similar to this one. Also I'm having issues with my computer, so I'll have slow updates. Sorry. Thank you guys so much for the support!

~Emily~


End file.
